Welcome back
by Fanfictfungrl215
Summary: Dee is back from her injury, alone once again in the WWE universe. That's until she's given a NXT rookie. Will she continue in her old ways or  settle into WWE a champ?
1. She's back

She stands beside Justin Roberts; her blue eyes stared at his mic.

"So you're back after a seven months of being out. How does it feel to be getting back into the ring again?"

Dee smiles & glances around trying to find the words.

"Honestly it feels great. A lot of things have changed over the last… Like you said seven months… I'm all alone here now; my best friend is out on maternity leave."

"What about where you left off with The Viper Randy Orton?"

She bites her lip with a sigh

"What about it? You mean…"

A look of surprise is quickly wiped from her face & replaced with anger as she stands facing Randy. He smirks & pushes Justin to the side.

"Well, about it Dee? Where exactly did you leave off with me?"

Dee glared at him, not wanting to answer.

"This interview is over…" She starts to walk off & Randy grabs her arm spinning her back to face him.

"Enlighten me Dee, why did you just disappear?"

"I didn't Randy… Right before one wicked GTS put me out I remember seeing a man with his arm raised in victory. Not worried about a certain someone who risked their career for them, do you remember that Randal?" She spoke softly

"You didn't risk your career for me! I remember someone's best friend being brain washed by Punk & who asked for help?" He asked clenching his jaw.

Dee pulled her arm away from his, looking down she spoke "Who asked to form a faction?" Starts to walk away again & stops. "You know you were the one who always said not to catch feelings or anything like that… And I didn't Randy, I really didn't. I looked at it as two colleagues enjoying the 'perks' of the job. All I want to know is why didn't you come see me? At the hospital, at the house, or even at the developmental program?

"They put you back in FCW?" He asked

"That's not the damn point! You said no feeling right? Right!" He nodded to her "I took everything I had to keep those feelings from over whelming me! To feeling nothing… Do you know what the feels like to be absolutely empty?" She chokes up "Thank you… Thank you for stabbing me in the back just like you have everyone else."

She turns & runs off so that Randy couldn't see that he had her in tears again.

"I loved you though" Randy said softly as he turned & headed in the opposite direction. Shoving Justin out of his way.


	2. Same old

She paces back & forth on the phone

"Listen, if you yell at me anymore on this phone … I will start calling you mom!" Dee groans "Meg your pregnant, do I have to spell that out for you? You stay sitting on your ass, so that adorable niece of mine doesn't come out all crazy like." Laughs "Shit I have to go, the boss is coming… Yes, the son of a bitch that went back to his psycho ex-wife." Watches Paul get closer & her eyes widen "Yes, yes, I have to go. Yes! I promise to behave!" Sticks her index finger up telling Paul to give her a moment "Yes mother I will call you after my match… You know I can't figure out why you're so worried about me; it's not my first time in a ring. I got to go! Bye loves you!" Hangs up the phone & stares up to Paul with an eyebrow raised "Listen Paul, I know how our friendship was before all this, but now that you're the General Manager… I can & will only look at you as my boss. I'm sorry.

"So that's it?" Paul laughs "I fight to get you your job back after how many months & surgeries… All you can say is you're my boss & prance around her calling me Paul now?" He stares her down with a smile "Or is the new found calling me by my name trick, because you found out I went back to Steph?"

Dee stared up to Paul with a smirk; she slipped her cellphone into her pocket "Isn't Paul your name? You see before I left here PAUL… I was a sweet & naïve little girl, I thought that prince charming had finally came & made me his princess. That maybe, just maybe he was going to ride off to his castle with me on the fucking pretty white stallion. Did he Paul? No, my prince charming proved to be nothing more than a serpent waiting to sink his fangs into me the moment he noticed I wasn't looking." Her topaz blue eyes ate at him "You know that bastard sunk his fangs into me too & his venom had me head over heels for him. Sick huh? While I sat in the hospital bed I had time to let it work its way out of my system. Thank you for getting me my job back… Congrats on fucking your way to GM position!" She pats him on the shoulder "Your officially a diva, let's go get you a golden tampon." Dee looks up hearing Ziggler's entrance music a sick smile grows across her face "He's up against Orton tonight right?"

"Yeah I think so…" Paul responded

"Good then I have a match to commentate with Jerry & the school girl Cole…" She pushes past him &heads to the ring. Hearing the crowd cheer (even though it wasn't for her) sent chills up her spine "Welcome back Dee…" The bell ring was her cue. Walking down the ramp, some fans cheered others watched Randy pull Dolph through the ropes for a DDT. She slowly walks past Vickie with a huge smirk.

"Get out of here! This match has nothing to do with you Dee!" Vickie screamed

"Relax Vickie; I'm only out here to chat with Jerry & Cole…" Dee snickers & walks over to the announcers table. She pulls up a chair & sits down next the Jerry. "Hey guys!" Dee slips on the headphones. "Long time no see huh?"

"Wow we've been blessed by one of my favorite diva's Dee!" Jerry adds

"I'm not a diva, Jerry I'm a woman's wrestler…" She laughs "I came out here tonight to watch two of my favorite wrestlers wrestle!"

"I agree with Vickie… You have no right to be out here Dee; I think you're just out here to see your ex-boyfriend." Cole interrupts her.

"You know you talk too much Cole, Dee came out to spend some time with us & you can't just let sleeping dog lie."

"You don't have to defend me from a little girls banter…"

Randy tosses Dolph over the ropes. He stares at Dee emotionless; hopping through the ropes he picks Dolph up & slams him into the table. The two stare at each other in silence.

"See! I told you! She's only out here to see Randy."

"I am not Cole…You need to quit worrying about what I'm doing & worry about if I'm going to slap after this match or not." She smiles "I love to watch these guys wrestle… Ziggler is such a show off; it's so much fun to watch him. Then you have Orton, a man that is straight to the point-"

"I bet you know all about that. "Cole interrupts her again.

"Excuse me?" Dee turns and looks at him "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I'm just saying after you dated him, you should know if he's straight to the point or not."

Dee stands & rips the head phones off of her ears. "You can kiss my ass Cole!" She tosses them down & glares at Cole. "What exactly is your problem with the women in this business? Do we scare you? Is it shocking that you sit this close to us without popping a blood vessel?" Cole begins to speak "No don't talk; now it's your turn to listen. What I've done in my career is none of your business. I simply came out here to watch a match, but no you had to start running your mouth as always."

Randy Irish-whips Dolph into the table silencing Dee; she looks over to him with a frown. She shakes her head & walks around the table, heading towards the ramp. Towards the middle of the ring, Randy took her arm & spun her around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing Dee? You come out to commentate during my match?"

"What?" She pulls away from him "Wow, Randy really? You're not that important!" She turns & begins to make her way towards the ramp again. Dolph walks by her & Dee turns not thinking. "Hey Dolph?" He turns & looks to her, and is greeted by a punch. Hearing the bell ring she groans knowing that she disqualified Randy. "Shit!" She runs up the ramp & to the back. "Oh, he's going to kill me!"


	3. Raw isWell, Raw

Heading towards the woman's the locker-room; she pulls out her phone & calls Meg. "Hey! Oh my god you did see that? I don't know what I was thinking… Now I have to face Beth in twenty minutes, what should I do? Do you think he's going to put his two sense into it?" Meg tries to calm her down the best she can. "Meg I'm doing it again making a mess of everything. No don't you tell me to calm down. Did you see what I did out there? Did you?" She groans and enters the locker room "I'm such an idiot… He dropped me like a hot potato & what the first thing I do?" Sighs "Your right I have a match to prep for. I'll be heading home once I'm done here… Tell momma I'm coming home." She hung up & grabbed her bag. Dee sadly wondered if Randy was out there kicking things & throwing one on his tantrums. Grabbing her new gear she lifted with a snicker "God Meg would hate this!" She lifted the black & purple top. A tattooed inspired spider covered most of the right breast, taking out the blacks tight she got dressed. Lacing her boots she heard the announcement for her match. She heads towards the guerilla when she notices Beth. "Hey good luck out there..."

I don't need luck Dee… I'm the greatest there is! Diva's Champion" Beth snapped back at her.

Dee glared over to her "Fine, then break a leg toots." Beth's music finished their little tiff; standing there she smiled waiting to hear her new entrance. That she had to beg Rob Zombie personally for.(Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead? Living dead girl!) Dee stepped out onto the stage. She stares out into the crowd of people here to watch them do what they did best. Her eyes focused on Beth. (Rage in the cage, then step upon the stage. There's only one sure way to bring the giant down) She head down the ramp staring at Beth who had a smug look on her face. Reaching the fans she would high-five them before stopping in front of the stairs. (Blood on her skin… Dripping with sin, do it again...Living dead girl)

"You're going to be like every other diva…" She rubs her wrists & waves Dee to the ring, Dee heads up the steel stairs. Walking onto the apron she stares down Beth. "I'm just one glam slam away from ending this match Dee."

"You know, you say I'm like every other diva…" Dee steps through the rope, watching Beth the whole time. They stand face to face "But the whole sisters of salvation thing, is proving that you're just like those girls back there."

Beth shoved Dee & she quickly snapped back with a shove. The ref stood in between them & signaled for the bell. Beth & Dee started locking arms, Dee quickly whipped her in the turnbuckle. Running over she bull-dogged Beth into the mat. From the corner of her eye she could see him making his way towards the ring, their eyes met & she quickly stood. Walking over to the ropes, she glares at him

"You have no right to be out here! Go back to where you came from Randy!

"Oh really! Says the psycho bitch that came out during my match!" He extends his arms with a smirk "I'm just making my way over to the announcement table…"

"I swear to-"She starts to climb through the ropes "I'm going to kick your ass!"

While her eyes followed him Beth quickly caught her opportunity to get Dee from behind, landing an elbow to her once injured ribs. Dee falls onto the ropes, pushing herself up in shock; Beth pulls Dee back by her hair. With Dee caught off guard Beth performs the GlamSlam.

"One…Two…Three!" The referee called for them bell.

"Your winner Beth Phoenix!"

Beth was handed her title; she walks past Dee then hops through the ropes. Dee got to her knees & glared to Randy. He stood in the exact spot the argument started & clapped. She slams her fist on the mat with a scream.

"Damn it!" She stands & glares to Randy "You through my match! I forgot how much of an ass you were!" Dee gets out of the ring & hops down. Walks to the back not realizing Randy was folloing behind her.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself Randy…" Stops "Is there reason why you're following me?" He stares at her rubbing his scruff.

"You know any other chick, I could have just tossed out like yesterday's news… but you were different, you were just as crazy as I am." He wraps an arm around her & walks to his locker. "I'm surprised you haven't freaked yet…Since I'm touching you & all." Dee slaps his hand from her

"I was just getting to that! You DID toss me out like yesterday's news! As soon as I was put on that injured list you dropped me for the next best thing! The world fucking heavy-weight title to be exact, Randy I have to go… This conversation isn't taking place." Dee heads towards the door; Randy stops her & spins her around.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to be by your side! I wanted to be that fairy tale prince for you; is that so surprising Dee!"

"Bullshit!" Dee slaps him in the face tearing up. "If you wanted to be there for me, you would HAVE! Don't you feed me those damned lies, don't you dare! The biggest mistake I have ever made was listening to you. I actually thought you could have been different…" She looks down. "I loved you…"

Randy quieted her with a kiss, pushing her against the door "Funny…I still do." He kisses her again, resting his hands on her hips. "Mmm I missed your kisses Dee." She looks up to him biting her lip.

"You did?" With a groan Dee pushes him away. "Savior that kiss… Because I don't believe it will ever happen again." She opens the door just enough to back out of the room. "Good-bye Randal… Maybe in a different life, I could have been your girl…" Dee walks down the hall & sighs, wiping her eyes. "God, where are my friends when I need them? Oh, one of them is on maternity leave & the other is floating around this arena… Probably trying to pick up some fan girl for the night…"

"You know talking to yourself, makes you look crazier than what you actually are." A smile grew on her face. John's voice was her security blanket at the moment "So I didn't have any luck on finding a fan girl for the night." He laughs "So you're stuck with me tonight…"

"I will gladly hang out with you tonight… Besides I'm going to need a designated driver." She hugs him tightly "Smackdown is in my home town remember… I need a drink." He laughs

"So because you're going home, you need a drink?

"No." She snickers "I need to drink to my first day back… And to turning someone down as hard as it was. You would have been proud of me John."

They headed to the lockers so Dee could get changed; then headed to her hotel room. The Hilton an amazing a hotel that always managed to keep their mini bars stocked with not so miniature bottles. Walking in the room she tossed her bag onto the floor besides the door.

"Honey, I'm home… Oh wait I'm not married." She looks back to John with a smirk "So your just gonna watch me get drunk?"

"Yep… Maybe on the weekend you & I will go out & enjoy ourselves."

"Why Cena are you asking me out on a date?" She turns & pinches his cheek "We would be one sexy ass couple, but you're just not my type."

-Viper-

He couldn't believe he just let her walk out again. Leaning his head against the door her groaned "Good job Randy… You just let her get away again." He changed out of his ring gear & opened his bag. He lifted up the 8x10 photo of her. He remember exactly where he took it, it was a taken about a month before she went out for surgery. He took it from his phone while she was being cute & posing for him. Sitting down on a folding chair he sighed softly "You were the only one I ever fell for… I was the one trying to keep my feeling hidden; I thought you would have realized- That now I'm talking to your picture." He tossed his bag over his shoulder & headed to the bus. The bus he bought so she could travel with him, but no. Vince had other plans & now he had to face her at SmackDown's recording tomorrow.


	4. Deja Vu

After her drunken night of lord knows what, she & Meg headed to the Wells Fargo center. A large pair of aviator shades covered her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to come?"

Dee opened the passenger door. "Megan Elizabeth, get your ass in the car!" Meg waddled over to the car and got in. She shuts the door; walks around the car and gets in. "Are you ready?"

"I think I forgot my phone inside."

"I smell bullshit" Dee laughs

Stopping at the local Wawa; Dee picked up her hangover food a bacon, egg, & cheese bagel & a fairly large coffee after signing a few autographs, she got back in the car. Meg glared over to Dee who chugged down her coffee.

"Are you sure you can get me to the Wells Fargo center without sending me into early labor?"

She glanced to Meg over her shades "Shush it!" Groans taking a bite of her sandwich "I have driven way drunker then this…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa my man you're still drunk?" She rubs her stomach softly "Your Aunt Deandra is trying to kill us!"

Dee glares to her pulling out of the lot "Did you have to say my whole name? Driving onto ninety-five she hiccups "Today is gonna suck…I can just feel it."

"You mean your pregnant sister having a more than likely chance of running into one or both of her possible baby daddies?"

Dee groans again taking another bite of her sandwich. "That's not even funny… God that means I'll have a more than likely chance of running into Randy" Shudders "I'm gonna be sick again" She pulls into the Fargo parking lot & opens the door. Dee pukes again to Megs snicker.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"That's not even funny… Besides I haven't had sex since the last time I was with" She dry heaves "That man…" She points to Randy who is walking in; quickly she ducks down "Do you think he saw me?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure everyone else did." They both glance to the workers who are stopped in their track staring at Dee who just puked then barrel rolled behind the car, she stands up & opens her trunk & grabs her bag.

"Are you ready to go in Meg?

"Why can't we just pretend I made an appearance? You know tell mom everything went okay & no one talked shit?"

"Yeah, because she'll believe that one…" They head in to sign in, slipping her shades onto her forehead she groaned yet another time. "Meg… Can we just pretend we showed up & head out the back?" Meg pushed her towards sign in.

"Just because you slept with the man don't you mean you can't work with him..."

Randy turns to face them, that smirk of his made Dee's stomach turn "Meg… "He glances to Dee "Miss. O'Toole." He gently rubs Megs stomach "How is everything?"

"Oh, you know… A Maury show waiting to happen."

He looks up to her "Do you want me to talk to Brooks about bragging about being the father?" His attention is turned to her belly again "Oh it punted me!" A smile grew on his face "I can't wait until the day I get to be a daddy."

Dee finally decided to butt into the conversation. "Yeah well you would have to grow up first." She took Megs arm & began to lead her away.

"If I didn't date psycho bitches half the time, I'd probably be a father by now."

Dee stops in her tracks, this time Meg took Dee's arm "Excuse me?" She turns & walks over to him "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Did I stutter Dee?"

"Fuck you Randal! You no god damned prize yourself…"

Meg waddles in-between the two of them "Hey now, there is a baby in the room." She looks to Dee "Can we get to the locker-room? I can feel my ankles swell as we speak."

Dee nods & starts to walk again "Later Randy!"

It was for the best that she didn't see him flipping her off or it would have been another argument he didn't plan on having with her. Dee was hurt he was WELL aware of that, he just didn't know how to fix it. Maybe what Paul said was true, he should just leave her the hell alone. He didn't quite know what these things were he had towards Dee, was he really going soft for some 'diva'… It wasn't that she was just some diva, she was Dee, one of the best wrestlers the WWE had to offer at the moment and he was hung up on her like pubescent teen. A hand on his shoulder sent his thought to the back of his mind.

"She does have an ass on her… And you got to tap that."

Randy looked to Paul with a frown "Yeah and you're the reason I'm not tapping that anymore" Randy steps away from him "You know I didn't leave her alone just because of you…"

"No, you did it because Vince added another zero to your paycheck. So how I'm looking at it is that I'm not the bad guy, you are… Besides it was to help your career, the girls want to actually think you're obtainable. Not tied down to some ring rat."

"You know damn well she isn't." Randy snapped back

"Come on… first Cena, then she went to you, and now she's back and free to sleep with whoever she wants… Who do you think is next? Sheamus, Rhodes, or maybe your good friend Barret."

Randy growls & starts to walk away from Triple H "why don't you worry about your rat of a wife…" He headed down the hall & past Dee's locker; where he could hear her with Teddy Long.

"I am a wrestler not a babysitter! Not only am I getting a rookie! You're putting me in a tag team match with her?" Dee groans

"You were a rookie once Dee and we think it would be good for your career to be responsible for another person. "

"I'm already responsible for someone; she's tall, Irish, and pregnant!

Teddy ignores her words" Taylor K is waiting in the women's locker-room, for YOU, to give her a pep talk before the match…"

Dee quickly interrupts him. "Wait, who are we up facing?"

"You'll be going up against Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

No! No! No! You're going to set me up to lose? You know Beth and Nat like to destroy divas! I can handle myself, but this girl won't know what hit her."

"She's in the top five at FCW. With a pro like you, she won't have a problem winning and I can promise you a title match at Wrestlemania."

She stares at him blankly "So, if I train this girl… I get a shot at the divas championship at Wrestlemania?"

"Yes."

"Paul and McMahon are okay with this?" Dee smirks, leaning against the door.

"They will be."

"You got yourself a deal teddy, but I'm warning you if I don't get that match. You and I will have a problem."

"No worries Dee. Now go get ready for your match."

Dee enters the room with a smirk. Meg stares at her curiously, rubbing her stomach. "What just happened?"

"You're looking at the number one contender for the divas title…I face Beth Phoenix at Wrestlemania…" Suddenly it hits her. "Oh my god! Meg!" Dee jumps around the locker-room screaming. "I got a Wrestlemania match!"

Meg stared at Dee jumping around like a cat having a seizure and patted her stomach. "This is why I'm making her your god mom…" Dee plops onto the sofa next to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Just as quickly as Dee sat, she stood back up again grabbing her bag and pulling out her special 'Gratton' inspired gear; an orange flyers tank top and camouflage shorts.

"Oh nothing Dee…"

"Whatever preggo… I have to go meet with my rookie." She stands and looks to Meg. "Do not leave… Do not go anywhere! Do you hear me Megan Gratton and unnamed niece of mine." Dee rubs Megs belly "Keep her here lil Dee."

"I am not naming my daughter Deandra Delinda Gratton."

Dee laughs and opens the door "Its got a ring to it…"

"Break a leg sis." Meg sighs rubbing her stomach.

"I always do…"

Walking down the hallway, she must have made it about twenty feet and surprise… 'The Viper' was sitting on an equipment container. His sight set on her instantly.

"Where are you going? All by yourself?"

Dee looks to him with a frown "The last time I checked I was an adult and didn't need to explain where I was going…" She kept walking as he hopped down. He followed behind her quickly until he stood beside her. His hand grabbed hers as always.

"Your still a smart ass I see."

"Randal, nothing has changed in less than a year. The fact that I remain standing here looking at you is beyond me… So if this conversation is over, I'd like to go meet my rookie."

He laughed softy "So they gave you a rookie? That's not surprising…"

Dee finally pulled her hand away from his. "I'm glad they gave me a rookie. Hell were going to go kick ass in that ring tonight. It will be nice not sharing the ring with a snake…" With a smirk Dee continued down the hall.

"Yeah, well, I have a match tonight too." He walked up to Dee and spun her around. "I wanted a little something for good luck…"

"Good luck…"

Randy wrapped his arms around her. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind… "Leaning down he kissed her hard on the lips. "Break a leg out there babe…" She looked up him with a pout, slowly pulling away.

"I have to go… Meet my-my."

"Rookie?" Randy asks

"Yeah…" Dee looks down, backing away. "It was good seeing you Randy." Looking up she stopped and sighed, staring into his eyes she didn't realize she had walked over to him. She kissed him this time. "For good luck right?" Dee laughs and turns heading to the women's locker. A girl no more the twenty; with two toned blonde hair was adjusting her kick pad. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?" She glanced over and smiled. "You're Dee, right?"

"Yeah that's me… Your beautiful dee-saster…"

"I'm surprised you agreed to train me… Word around FCW was that you refused about ten different people. "

Dee laughs softly "thirteen actually." She sighs "To be honest I wasn't too happy about it, but now I'm so excited to get the top in the class."

Taylor turns to face her "If you really don't want to train me then you don't have too. Let's just get through this match with a victory okay?" She walks up to Dee with her hand extended "Deal?"

Dee stared in awe at the 5'5 'Taylor K'. "Oh my god I'm staring at a young me!" She shakes Taylors hand "You got yourself a deal." Dee smirks "If you get the pin… I'll gladly train you my dear."

"Who are we going against?" Taylor smirked back

"Beth and Nattie…"

"Shit."

"Uh-huh. Now let's go check on preggo before warm up." Dee laughs at her confusion "Shes my sister… You'll see.

Heading down the hallway Dee and Taylor babbled about different things, until an Irish brogue stopped them "Hey Dee!" Down the hall came Sheamus "Oh and lass. I just caught sight of Meg!" He exhales "How has she been feeling?"

"About seven months pregnant…"She laughs at him

"Megs here too!"

Dee glances to her "Yep, which means she left the room!" she groans "Damn it! I'm going to kick her ass" She walks with Taylor again. "I promised mom I'd keep her in eye sight at all times."

"She probably just went to the catering."

"She shouldn't even have gone there!" Dee groans again.

"On a completely subject…" K laughs "But do you still see Randy & John?"

Dee sighs "Well, Johnny boy drove me here and…" she looks down "And I see Randal here and there in these halls. We may walk into…" looks to K "If he's in his locker already, forget about it. He doesn't come out unless he has an interview, promo, or match."

"You sure know his habits" They reach the door and Dee opens it.

"You have no idea."


	5. Home of Extreme

After the mini argument with Meg; Dee and Claire stretched out before their match. They stretched legs and Dee snapped a photo of them for Twitter. Taylor snickered and shook her head before stretching again. "I should consider myself lucky that you took a picture with me."

"You should consider yourself lucky I decided to be your pro." Dee snickers and ties her boot better looking to Taylor who is laughing at her.

"You know you don't have to be my pro if you don't want too."

"Yeah, but I am… So you're stuck with me until you win. Yes, I said win… I don't train losers."

"Well, I'm glad you think that highly of me… but I thought you weren't training me until I beat the divas of doom." Taylor snapped a picture of Dee while she wasn't looking. "Ha! Now I have proof you said you're going to train me!" Dee turns and laughs

"So I've been meaning to ask. Do you have a crush on Randy?" Dee asks

"Oh god no!" She laughs "He's the reason I began wrestling. Watching him wrestle with hyper mobile shoulders, taught me to overcome my obstacles and follow my dreams."

"Oh?" Dee smiles softly "I'll have to tell him that…"

"I'm guessing you guys don't talk too much anymore…" Taylor looked down "I'm sorry."

"Randal isn't a bad guy, he and I just didn't work out" Dee laughs and looks to the large clock on the wall "He's still one of the greatest people I know." Looks back to Taylor "You ready for this match."

"Hell Yeah."

"Let's head to the guerrilla." They headed towards the guerrilla discussing the match.

"So John really drove you here?"

"Well, not to the center… but to Philly."

"I don't mean to sound like a fan, but I can't believe I'm walking the same hall as you guys."

"I was the same way…" Dee laughs

"No she wasn't! From day one she walked around like she owned the place."

"Did not!" Dee turns "You're going to get your chance to meet John now."

John came up to Dee and hugged her tightly "I see you made it to Smackdown alive. You owe me for a night on the couch! Your mom was giving me the eye! Awkward…" He laughs "Have you talked to Paul?"

"No why? Should I have?" Dee looks to him curiously.

"Other than your drunken comments, if he's not looking for you… Don't worry about it." He looks to Taylor "Who is she?" He smiles and takes her hand "Do you have a name babe?"

"Of course she does so leave her alone John dear, she's not some fan girl" She laughs "Taylor meet Mr. John Cena."

Taylor adds "Were going to be late to my first match!"

Dee looks to the clock with gasp "Shit we are!" She grabs Taylors hand and bolts towards the guierlla; they arrive just in time for Dee's entrance; they walk out onto the stage. Dee points to where the divas belt will be sitting after Wrestlemania; Taylor walk down the ramp and begin high fiving the fans. Dee walks to the front of the ring staring down Beth. "Say bye bye to that belt Beth."

"Ding. GlamSlam. Ding." She snaps back.

Dee goes after Beth; Taylor catches her just before going she slid into the ring. "The only reason you got me last time was because of Randy!"

"Dee she's not worth it before the bell ring" Taylor walks up the steel stairs with Dee. "I want to go in first…."

"Well isn't that bold of you." She laughs walking to the referee.

"Alright, who's starting?"

"The rookie is…"

"And you?" He asks Beth.

"I'm going to wait for Dee…" Beth smirks. "Ding-"

"We get it Beth, but after WrestleMania. You won't be saying that." She walks to the ropes looking to K "So you ready to get that pin?" Dee climbs through the ropes.

"Your actually letting me go first?" K asks.

"Yup…"

Taylor smiles. "You wanted a pin right?"

Natayla and Taylor lock up, Taylor begin to land kicks to her torso. Pushing Nat into the corner closest to Dee; she pulled Nat into a bulldog. Nat quickly reversed it then landed a drop kick to Taylor. Nat tagged in Beth, who stared Dee down with a smirk. She slapped her hand three times like she was the ref, pointing to Taylor. After a couple of suplexes Beth tagged Nat back in again. Taylor got to Dee & tagged her in.

"I said you had to get a pin.." Dee laughs hopping threw the ropes. She clothes lines Nat & looks to Beth "You wanted me Beth? Here I am…" Turns to grab Nat & set her up for a sit down face buster, or what Dee liked to call it 'Dee End' (She knew it was cheesy too). Rolling Nat over she glanced back to Beth with a Cheshire grin.

"One!" Beth went to go throw the ropes & stops. "Two!" Beth stares her down. "Three!" The bell rings; Living dead girl blares through the arena. Twirling around a few times she pointed to Beth then motioned the Diva's belt around her waist.

Taylor got in the ring."Well, I didn't get the pin."

"So? It was an amazing match!" She laughs and raises Taylor's arm with hers. Dee was surprised about the rookie move she made, taking her eyes off the opponent. She remembered hitting the apron and the blonde phoenix on top of her like a rabid cat. Se scrambled with her; until Taylor pulled Dee off. "Get off of me!" Taylor clung onto Dee with the ref pushing her towards the back.

"Get your ass out of here O'Toole!"

Dee glared to the ref. "She attacked me and I gotta get my ass outta here?That's ridiculous!" Climbs through the ropes; hops onto the mat then glances to Taylor. "Sorry about losing my cool…"

"That was losing it?" Taylor laughs.

"You got yourself a pro…" Snickers and high fives fans walking past the ramp backstage. Unaware of the twilight zone chain events that were about to take place…


End file.
